


More than an Alter Ego

by Infernal_Pear_System



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multiplicity/Plurality, possibly alterhumanity in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_Pear_System/pseuds/Infernal_Pear_System
Summary: I've noticed a troubling trend in certain Tim Drake centered fics about the joker junior timeline. I will explain in chapter 1. I intend to turn this into a fanfiction but first I feel I must explain why I think it's important to point this out.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Marley has a bit of a typing quirk. Chapters will be edited to be easier to read and grammatically correct by his partner. 

I read a lot of batfam fics. a lot. and i have read a lot of fics about thɘ joker junior thiᴎg. now, there arɘ many fics about it, but to ᵐᵉ one trend sticks out. stories will have tim split, having two personalities, one iƨ tim thɘ other jj. usually it's reminiscent of DID, with memory lapses between thɘ two. (tw: self harm jj will try to takɘ over and harm thɘir body or attack pɘøplɘ. usually, these stories arɘ angsty with tim's goal bɘiᴎg jj going away because hɘ iƨ evil. 

one exception i found among these DID tim/jj fics was one where jj iƨ shown as hurting and lashing out iᴎ pain. dick comforts jj and calls him by that name, not tim. acknowledging him? wɘll, dick promptly starts calling him tim once he's stopped thrashing about. after hɘ cries dick asks if tim iƨ back; tim says yɘƨ and dick replies saying hɘ's glad? this iƨ a problem to ᵐᵉ, dick clearly isn't really acknowledging jj as a person. he's calling him that just to calm him down. 

now, as stated i am talking about fics that depict tim having DID or OSDD symptoms and having two selves. i am not talking about tim having ptsd induced panic attacks and thinking he's jj. i mɘaᴎ fics where jj iƨ separate and has thoughts of hiƨ own. 

ƨø, these trends to ᵐᵉ arɘ problematic. it iƨ not healthy for a person experiencing what thɘse fics portray to try and ignore and gɘt rid of another self, headmate or alter (whatever ya'll call it). iᴎ these fics tim hurts himself by ignoring jj and jj either iƨ a sadistic murderer, (which from how he behaved iᴎ thɘ movie would not bɘ accuratɘ) or hɘ tries to hurt thɘir body. thɘ fam and tim agree jj iƨ bad and needs to go. i shouldn't havɘ to explain why that's wrong. either these authors believe iᴎ harmful methods of coping with DID/OSDD arɘ actually good, or thɘy know nothing about thɘ disorders. i'd bet on thɘ later.

As a system who probably has OSDD, but can't get a damn diagnosis because healthcare is shit I feel we are a decent lot to attempt a tim drake joker junior recovery fic which uses the DID narrative, but is an accurate and helpful portrayal. This story will be a bumpy ride, and there will be tears but I hope I can do timmers some justice! And, I want good system rep for ourselves and others. I want to show that even Alters formed by horrible trauma must be respected. I want to show that even alters thought to be evil can heal.


	2. How it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short prequel.

he giggles. 

"let me out." Tim rolls over. 

"Please, I don't like it here."

"..."

Tim squeezes his eyes shut when the laughter starts. 

\-----

"Morning, Timmers." Dick promptly enters the kitchen turning the corner and addressing Tim before he's even in his sight. 

"Good morning." Tim slurs tiredly. His eyes are glazed from lack of sleep, dark circles surround his eyes. He's better though. He didn't scream at all last time. He's up eating breakfast. Well, he's up and he has a piece of toast he's going to definitely eat. He's fine. Everything is normal, he'll be back on patrol in a week for sure. The road to recovery is finally closing. For good. At least, he's telling himself that. 

'we'll be back on the job soon! how exciting timmy, isn't it exciting?'

Tim ignores him. JJ's attitude turns sour. It's a rather quick transition Tim is all too used too. 

'Take that knife'

Tim ignores him. 

'Timmy, take it.'

"So- I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep?" Dick joins Tim an the table, sitting across from him. 

'you can throw good right timmy? i bet you could throw this butter knife right into his eye.'

"No."

'wouldn't he look funny with one eye? like a pirate!'

Dick's expression is concerned, as usual. "Lil bird, just- Promise you'll talk to the doc about it okay? Maybe she'll have something to help. You can't-"

"I know, I need sleep. I get it. Trust me."  
'You lie timmy, we both know how scared of the dreams you are.'

Tim thinks he can ignore that too. 

"So."

Jason's tone is cold and questioning. And he's here. In Tim's room. Well. Sitting on the windowsill. He's broken in. How polite. 

'tisk tisk, his daddy didn't teach him manners huh timmy?'

"What's this I hear about a broken replacement?" Jason stands from the windowsill and approaches Tim. 

"Sorry I haven't visited. Not wanted here, don't want to be here. I got curious though." He gets closer, he's right next to Tim, towering over his curled form on the bed. "Replacement?"

'what a mean nickname'

Tim shudders. "Hi, Jason. Just got messed up by some goons. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which is why you've been out of commission for nine months?" 

That stung. Tim forgot how long it had been. "Mental health issues- er relapse. None of your business." Jason wasn't hearing it. 

"Look at me." 

"I'm trying to sleep. I'd rather not."

Jason grabs at the sheets, furious. "Look at me fucking replace-" pale. The beck of his neck is practically pure white. Tim. He isn't facing jason. Wordlessly, before Tim can stop him, Jason grabs him by the wrist and forced Tim to meet his eyes. 

His roots are tinged green, skin white as a ghost. eyes haunted and hollow. scars- the scars are. 

"Happy, Jason? Can you leave now?"

"What the fuck." Jason can't say anything else, and he just stares. Tim jerks away. 

"If Bruce didn't kill him this time-"

Tim made a noise Jason couldn't identify. 

"I did. Well... I thought I did. " He surpressed a giggle, but Jason could see the corners of his lips curl up. His eyes however, indicated that this was a painful memory. "I heard he survived. Shot-" he pauses. He can't laugh. He can't let Jason see that. "Shot through the chest. Crazy isn't it?" Jason is quiet. 

"I need to do something." Tim looks at Jason, it's his turn to be confused. 

Jason leaves the room, but he has to intention of leaving. He's going to fucking kill Bruce, (well, not quite literally.) and he thinks maybe he'll stick around after. Just for a bit.


End file.
